


【TSN/ME】我弟弟和他的男朋友都把我当情敌该怎么办，在线等，挺急的！

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 一个充斥着“你无情你残酷你无理取闹”的家庭情感伦理剧。Sean是Wardo的兄弟设定。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

01  
Sean和Eduardo不和，这是大家都知道的事情。  
但是Dustin倒觉得事情没那么简单。  
事实上，他觉得无论是Sean对Eduardo，还是Eduardo对Sean，态度都和对待别人不大一样——倒不是说对待Mark的那种与众不同，而是，另外一种与众不同。最典型的一点就是，Sean和Eduardo的不和，与其说是双方的，倒不如  
说是Eduardo单方面的讨厌Sean。  
Dustin最早察觉到这一点，还是Eduardo来加州那个晚上，Mark忘了去机场接Eduardo，Eduardo等了一个多小时后不得不冒着大雨自己过来，那会儿给Eduardo开门的就是Sean。Eduardo看到Sean后的眼神一下就变了，就像是一只领地被人侵犯了的小动物一般炸了毛。到是Sean，好声好气把人请进门，又是准备毛巾又是找给Eduardo换洗的衣服，就连Eduardo和Mark吵了起来后负气要离开，也是Sean死活不让人走，再加上Dustin扯着Eduardo的袖子喊了半天“Wardo”，Eduardo才没又冒着大雨去机场连夜飞回纽约。  
自从那个晚上后，Dustin就觉得Sean对Eduardo其实很好，搞不好连Dustin都比不上的那种好——最起码，Dustin看到湿漉漉的Eduardo的时候，别说给人找换洗衣服，连擦个头发的干毛巾都没想到。  
但是Eduardo依旧总是对Sean恶声恶气的，尤其是他看见Sean和Mark在一块的时候。因为这个，Sean想和Mark聊两句，都得避开Eduardo。这点比Sean对Eduardo无来由的好还奇怪——本来，Eduardo的良好教养就让他随时随地都能对任何人保持良好的风度，而当对方对自己态度又特别和善的时候，就算内心再讨厌对方，Eduardo也肯定不好意思对对方态度恶劣的。  
而Sean……虽然Sean对他们脾气都不错啦，不过Dustin可不觉得他是个以德报怨的大好人，要是换做别人对他态度那么差，Sean早报复回去了。  
所以……Sean和Eduardo之间到底是怎么回事?  
Dustin细思极恐。  
02  
Sean和Eduardo不兼容，最艰难的大概就是夹在中间的Mark。  
只不过，最开始那段时间，Mark之所以艰难，是因为Sean对刚创立不久的Facebook至关重要，而Eduardo死都不想Sean掺和进Facebook。现在Mark艰难的是，事业成功的他回首当初这段三个人的修罗场，总算回过味来了。  
Sean对Eduardo……这态度不对啊！  
Mark是什么人?Facebook能如此成功，Mark对正常人类的心理还是非常了解的。至于他为啥明明很了解正常人类，但是偏偏能把自己搞得只要是个正常人类都想打死他，只能说他乐意再加上天生技能点加成。Sean刚来那会儿，Mark看Sean还有点偶像光环，到现在，别说偶像光环了，大概连Sean他妈都未必能比Mark更了解Sean。别的缺点先不提，光是睚眦必报就让Facebook也跟着Sean吃过大苦头。而Eduardo对Sean的态度，早就足以让Sean拉入黑名单顶端，当初Sean居然没和其他人一起算计着让Mark把Eduardo踢出Facebook，Mark现在想想都觉得是个奇迹。  
事出反常必有妖。  
Mark仔细思索了一下自从Sean出现后他和Eduardo的每一次相处……然后Mark的脸黑了。  
03  
Mark不是个坐以待毙的人。  
他直接找上了Sean。  
Sean这段时间特别安分。百万会员夜上他组织的一个party被警察查出了毒品。幸好那天晚上他临时改变了主意没去，所以很快就把责任推得一干二净。  
但Mark一点儿也不高兴。原因无他，就是Sean没去那个party是源于Eduardo的威慑——Sean又不是技术部那群猴子们，他对Eduardo也绝不是猴子们对Eduardo那种对待老板娘的敬畏。感觉自己发现了Sean的惊天大秘密的Mark越想越觉得自己脑袋有点绿。  
心情非常糟糕的Mark开门见山地见到Sean就丢下一句:“Sean，你是不是暗恋Eduardo?”  
见Sean被炸的嘴巴大开双目呆滞，觉得自己果然猜对了的Mark毫不留情地打击道:“你最好早点放弃，Eduardo已经是我的了。”想了想，他又补充道:“你想继续挣扎也可以，反正早晚会绝望的。”  
“……”Sean沉默了半天 才抽搐着嘴角回道，“你想多了——我觉得不可能对Eduardo产生任何跟性有关的感情的！”  
Mark也沉默了。经历了一番挣扎后，Mark终于组织好了自己的语言:“你想要柏拉图式恋爱?……还是你……”  
Mark若有所思的目光扫视过Sean的两腿之间。  
Sean夹紧了双腿，面露悲愤:“我很正常！”  
这下，Mark炸了:“你居然看不上Wardo!?”  
Sean:“……”  
他选择死亡。  
04  
好不容易逃离Mark魔爪的Sean前脚刚踏出Mark的办公室，后脚就被Dustin鬼鬼祟祟的扯到了厕所隔间。  
Sean总觉得自己清白可能真的保不住了。  
“Sean，你是和Mark摊牌了吗?”  
摊牌?摊什么牌?  
Sean是这么想的，也是这么回答的。Dustin眨眨眼睛，理所当然地说道:“就是你喜欢Eduardo的事情啊……还是，Mark跟你表白了?”  
Sean被Dustin的后一句话吓得腿一软。他一边狠狠登着Dustin，一边用手死死捂着对方口鼻，一直到Dustin几乎喘不过气来无力地挣扎了好一会儿，他才松手道:“你的脑子里只装了代码是不是?谁乐意掺和那小两口子的事情啊。”  
听了Sean这句话的Dustin宛若醍醐灌顶。是哦，Mark和Eduardo两情相悦这么久了，才不会这么容易被Sean撬了墙头呢。只是这样，他的假设就不成立了啊。  
纠结了一会儿，没啥头绪的Dustin决定直接问当事人:“那你为啥对Eduardo这么好啊?好到我都要觉得你怕Eduardo了。”  
他当然怕Eduardo，他从小就怕——Sean腹诽了两句后，突然怒从心中起，恶向胆边生。某个小兔崽子不是不乐意让别人知道他俩的关系吗?那就别怪他随便找个借口糊弄别人了。  
“这个吗，说来就比较复杂了。”在Dustin充满求知欲的目光中，Sean搓搓手道，“我可不就是怕Eduardo吗——其实你们都被Eduardo骗了!Saverin家，可是巴西赫赫有名的黑帮家族，Eduardo，那可是黑道太子爷，死在他手底下的人，比Facebook现在的会员数还多！”  
“……”信息量过大以至于有些超载的Dustin好半夜才颤抖着开口，“你……你骗人的吧?”  
“我骗你这个做什么?”Sean冷笑，“要不我干嘛老劝Mark对Eduardo好一点?现在Eduardo是恋爱中的傻子，才没和Mark计较，要是Mark真的把Eduardo惹恼了……”  
“会怎么样?”  
“Facebook的餐厅，就不愁没有排骨啦。”  
Dustin咽了咽口水，决定以后对Eduardo马首是瞻。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

05   
说起Sean，他现在还能好好地在Facebook混的如鱼得水，这其中其实有一个前因错综复杂但是归根究底可以用一个人来概括的漫长故事。   
其实就是之前提到过的百万会员夜上发生的事情。但这件事情的前期提要，却得追溯到Sean还是个半大不小的孩子的时候。   
Sean从小身体就不大好，因此大多数时间就宅在家里。那会儿的他还不是现在的社交达人，倒是有点像是Mark或者Dustin这种IT死宅，成天缩在自己的房间里对着一台电脑敲敲打打。   
他命运的转折点是他的父母给他生了个弟弟。其实这个弟弟也就和他差了两三岁，两个人一块儿长大，本来应该算是非常要好。不幸的是，Sean小时候是个死宅，而他弟小小年纪就成了个热爱大自然的nerd。   
为什么一定要强调热爱大自然呢?因为他弟喜欢自然科学，因此虽然是个nerd，却常常跑出去到处晃荡，一会儿捉只蚂蚱一会儿捧只蜘蛛地来找Sean献宝。Sean由最初的惊吓到后来的处变不惊，其中经历漫长的心路历程实在不是一般人能够理解的。   
有个哥哥最大的好处就是在被人欺负的时候能有人给自己撑腰，尤其是对弟弟这种小时候身材瘦弱智商高体力差还喜欢到处乱跑的小男孩。但是Sean他宅啊，再加上那会儿电脑还没那么普及，Sean也没法靠他的黑客技术对那些欺负了自家弟弟的熊孩子报复回去。好在他弟小小年纪倒是很懂事，也不强求Sean当个为弟出头的好哥哥。反正他打不过，还能跑嘛。于是后来弟弟跑Sean房间里的次数就越来越多，Sean的房间也越来越贴近自然，枯藤草叶都不算啥，天花板角落里还有麻雀筑窝呢。   
Sean心外无物的专注于自己的事业。反正就是些花花草草蚂蚁蚂蚱嘛，毕竟是自己亲弟弟，他又不是不能忍。   
直到有一天，他弟不知道从哪里捉来了一只田鼠。   
不久Sean的电脑突然断了电。   
因为电线被田鼠啃断了。   
Sean气得差点没掐死自己这个唯一的亲弟弟。   
06   
被强制断电这种事情，再次降临到Sean身上的时候，离那次田鼠之灾，已经过去了七年。   
这七年里他们家发生了多少风起云涌翻天覆地改变他俩一生的大事先暂且不提，只说Sean这会儿已经长成个桀骜不驯心比天高给点水就能起浪的中二少年，而他弟也进入了人的一生里难免要经历几次的青春期。   
这个时候Sean和他弟已经是聚少离多，所以难得要和自家弟弟一起过暑假，他内心还是很高兴的。在叔叔婶婶的督促下，Sean还真就安分当了几天好哥哥。但也就几天而已，很快，Sean就从“我就摸会儿电脑”过度到了“我还能再战五百年”。好在他弟也懒得理他，平时不是帮着婶婶做家务就是缩在叔叔的地下室摆弄那堆机械，还有就是复习自己的功课。看看小的再看看大的，叔叔婶婶的心理落差堪比珠穆朗玛峰。可惜，对这个大的，耳朵也拧过卷毛也揪过，自己头发都愁白了好几根，但就是半点儿都管不了。   
终于有一天，Sean他弟都看不惯自家这个恨不得跟电脑结婚的哥哥了——其实他这种想法也没持续几年，后来他就恨不得Sean真的跟电脑结婚得了，他还能少操点心——对着Sean冷嘲热讽了半天，都没把Sean的注意力从电脑前面拉走。   
在与自家弟弟的斗争中，Sean算是取得了一次短暂的胜利。不幸的是，这短暂的胜利的确很短暂——他弟在地下室里鼓捣了一天后，正写代码写得感觉自己要飞起来的Sean突然眼前一黑。   
当然不是他晕过去了。   
只是他的电脑突然被断了电源而已。   
从那时起，Sean就过上了时不时被断电源的生活。甚至连周围邻居，只要听到一声惊天动地的“noooo——”就知道隔壁Sean又被他弟掐电源了。Sean被迫成了德智体美劳全面发展的好少年，不然他就得连续好几天被断水断电断WiFi了。   
小小年纪就随便断别人电脑电源，长大了还不得砸别人电脑?被自家弟弟欺负的人短短两星期人就憔悴了不少的Sean恶狠狠的诅咒自家弟弟将来谈恋爱找个日夜不分作息颠倒的死宅程序猿，然后因为摔电脑的事情每天都吵架分手和好再吵架再分手再和好……   
不得不说，Sean还是很有远见的，他弟将来还真就找了个日夜不分作息颠倒的死宅程序猿。而且他弟还真就砸了电脑。   
但他没预料是，他弟砸的是他的电脑。   
07   
回到百万会员夜那个晚上。   
百万会员夜那会儿Facebook已经有了新的CFO——Eduardo暂时卸任，回到了哈佛专注自己的学业。这除了他自己想通外，和他与自家叔叔的长谈也有关系。当然了，Eduardo虽然暂时不当CFO了，但他毕竟还是联合创始人，手上也还有股份，因此百万会员夜自然也少不了他。   
这还是他第一次到Facebook的新办公室。但他对新办公室倒是非常熟。没办法，他回了哈佛，Mark可是已经辍学了，两个人现在处于异地恋状态，成天逮着机会就通视频通语音。偶尔有猴子犯错了被Mark骂的狗血淋头的时候，骂到一半Mark的声音突然就会变成一声委委屈屈的“Wardo”。那准是前CFO在耳机里对Mark的暴行进行了谴责。   
虽然不再被骂了是件开心的事情，但是对方残酷的摧残了你的心神后又给你扔来一个巨大的闪光弹，这简直就是双重暴击。几乎没有哪只倒霉的猴子在承受了这种经历后回到自己座位上后不是抱头痛哭的。单身猴也有自己的权利，人和猴之间为什么不能和谐相处呢?   
Facebook成立至今，老员工有走的，新员工也进了不少。因此百万会员夜的时候，当Eduardo的身影出现在Facebook的办公室，不少猴子们都在偷偷打量他，猜测这个斑比眼睛的大长腿是谁。有资历老点的员工想解释，这个时候也犯了难，毕竟Eduardo已经不是CFO了，该怎么介绍比较言简意赅重点突出呢?   
就是这个时候，看似戴着耳机专注编程的CEO突然开了口:“他是你们老板娘。”   
众猴秒懂。   
Eduardo先是和Mark隔空用眼神传了会情——电波所过之处闪瞎无数单身猴——后就被Dustin中途截了过去。和Eduardo有段时间没见的Dustin兴致勃勃地和Eduardo展示着他们的新成果，之后话题就转到了今晚的party上。Eduardo早就听Mark提到过之后的party，因此倒是不怎么惊讶。但是见Dustin这么兴奋，Eduardo也就好笑的由着对方讲。只是讲着讲着，Eduardo就察觉不对了。   
“party之后还有个party?”   
“是啊。”丝毫没有察觉不对的Dustin笑呵呵回答，“Sean组织的，听说有很多辣妹哦——可惜我晚上还要留下来维持服务器。”   
Eduardo安慰地拍了拍心情突然低落的Dustin。等Dustin回去工作后，Eduardo的脸才瞬间沉了下来，扫视过Mark和Sean的眼神里简直电闪雷鸣。   
突然有种不祥预感的Mark下意识的缩了缩身子，但他面前的这段代码非常重要，因此他也就暂时把这种感觉抛到了脑后。至于Sean，他在Eduardo看向他们方向的第一时间开了自己的电脑，装做沉迷工作无心其他的样子。   
Eduardo强行让自己冷静下来，然后跨着大长腿气势汹汹地朝Mark的方向走。走到Mark桌旁，Eduardo好声好气地喊了好几次，Mark都没理他。本来很寻常的事情，但是Eduardo一看到Sean和Mark距离不足三米就来气。他狠狠瞪了旁边把自己缩在笔记本后面装成一只鸵鸟的Sean，胳膊一伸，就把Sean的笔记本捞了过来。   
然后重重地往Mark的办公桌上一砸。   
一声几乎要掀开天花板的巨响后，Eduardo在Mark懵逼，Sean惊恐，猴子们茫然的视线下对Mark笑眯眯开口:“现在，你听的到我说话了吗?”   
Mark眨眨眼睛，迅速指着Sean开口为自己辩解:“不管你因为什么生气，那都是Sean一个人干的，我什么都不知道！”   
Sean:“……”   
Eduardo和Mark对视了几分钟，然后露出了春暖花开的笑容:“我知道啦。”   
Sean:“……”   
然后在Eduardo皮笑肉不笑地用充满威胁的目光注视了三分钟后，Sean果断放弃了自己刚刚泡上手的实习生，还有晚上他期待了不知道多久的party，以及Facebook其他本来准备参加这个party的员工也都被他赶了回去。   
找这个趋势下去，他绝对会提前几十年步入秃顶大腹便便生活规律一成不变的中年人行列的。   
Sean悲愤地想。   
当然了，第二天的新闻头条证明了Eduardo的顾虑是正确的，哪怕是Sean都感觉一阵后怕，毕竟对于刚起步的Facebook来说，卷入那种负面新闻可不算什么好事。   
然后去了Facebook的Sean就被MarkT恤上印着的“Sean离我三米远”的标语气得几乎爆炸。   
“这是什么鬼！?”   
“Wardo特意为我定制的衣服。”Mark美滋滋的炫耀般回答。   
Sean选择死亡。 


End file.
